200 años de esfuerzo
by hikari-loka
Summary: Tanto tiempo, tantas guerras, tantas cicatrices, cumplir sus 200 años era una bendición, por fin su esfuerzo había dado fruto y hoy por fin lo podia celebrar


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

(N/A): Holaz!, bueno aqui les vengo a traer otro fic, esta vez sobre mexico, este fic reamente fue una inspiracion que me dio debido a los 200 que cumplio mexico, bueno antes que nada cabe aclarar que, me imagino que se preguntara porq el himno, sinceramene cuando escribi este fic, eso es lo que estaba escuchando, y me inspiro mucho asi que no pude evitar ponerlo ademas de que le da una separacion entre los acontecimientos, bueno otra cosa es q quisiera disculparme por si algun acontesimiento no va con la historia de mexico, realmente para escribir este fic me tube que echar todo el libro de historia de un sopeto (la desventaja de no prestar atencion a las clases de historia de mexico ¬¬) y realmente quisiera disculparme por si algo no esta bien, bueno no atraso mas la leida, nos vemos.

*-pequeños saltos de tiempo

"pensamientos"

-palabras-

**himno**- son los versos que separan una acontecimiento del otro (como veran la historia esta dividida en; la conquista de mexico, su independencia, revolucion y sus 200 años).

* * *

**Mexicanos, al grito de Guerra  
El acero, aprestad y el bridón,  
y retiemble en sus centros la tierra.  
Al sonoro rugir del cañón.**

Millones de gritos de guerra se podían escuchar a la lejanía, los pasos de los soldados indígenas hacían retumbar la tierra y las lanzas se alzaban de forma amenazadora.

Un niño de tez morena y cabello castaño corría sin parrar a través de las personas tratando de esquivar cualquier choque, se dirigía a un pequeño templo ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, con cautela subió las escaleras para llegar al cuarto ubicado en la cima del templo y atravesó sus puertas hasta llegar a la cámara donde 2 personas estaban discutiendo.

Seso su andar y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire para estabilizar su respiración, se detuvo en la puerta de la cámara y asecho un poquito para poder escuchar la discusión que se llevaba a cabo dentro de esta.

-estás loco, sabes que son demasiado para nosotros-recrimino enojada una mujer de hermosa tez morena y de cabello largo castaño hasta la cintura, usaba un hermoso vestido blanco con pequeños bordados de colores y un collar que tenía forma circular con varios tallados en el, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre que le daba la espalda, llevaba un penacho con diferentes plumas en él y un collar de oro bastante grande. Este se voltio para ver a la mujer de una forma amenazadora, sus miradas se cruzaron y eso hizo temblar a la mujer.

-sabes que es mi deber, no voy a permitir que se lleve todo y destruyan la ciudad, ya han matado a muchos ciudadanos y no voy a dejar que esto siga- con estas palabras le volvió a dar la espalda y agarro su lanza listo para la batalla. La mujer angustiada desvió la cabeza hacia el piso, el hombre se percató de esto y le agarro del mentón para darle una mirada de disculpa.

-sé que esto es difícil, pero tengo que defender a mi pueblo, tu muy bien sabes sobre esto, no luchamos para sobrevivir, para que alguien venga y no los quite todo-la mujer aun con mirada de angustia, tomo la mano que le tenían agarrada del mentón y la puso entre las suyas.

-prométeme que vas a volver-el hombre la miro sorprendido y luego con su otra mano alzo otra vez su mentón y le planto un beso. El beso duro algunos segundos y luego se separaron, y con un brillo en los ojos el hombre le dijo-prometo que regresare- con estas palabras el guerrero miro por última vez a la mujer y salió de la sala no sin antes darle una sonrisa al pequeño espía que se encontraba en la puerta.

La mujer, ya sola, derramo lágrimas y lloro desconsolado y se sentó en la pequeña silla que se encontraba cercana, sabía que nada bueno vendría de esta guerra, ya los dioses le habían dado visiones y conocía la fuerza de su oponente. El niño al ver a su abuela así decidió que ya era la hora de entrar en la sala.

-abuela maya q-que pasa?-el niño se acercó con cautela a su abuela y se puso frente a ella. La mujer al ver la presencia del niño se seco las lágrimas rápidamente y lo cargo para poder ponerlo en su regazo.

-no pasa nada _Tlecuauhtli_*- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello al más pequeño y le hacía mimos

-abuela porque hay guerreros haya afuera, que está pasando, porque abuelo azteca se fue y porque hay tantos visitantes?- cuestiono el niño viendo a la mujer con sus grandes ojos de avellana a la mas mayor, esta miro un poco sorprendida y espantada al niño, sabía que este conocía la situación que ahora estaban pasando, pero no sabía que con tal precisión, con una mirada de angustia abrazo con más fuerza al niño y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas

-no te preocupes por eso todo va a estar bien, solo son unas pequeñas revueltas, ya verás que mañana se resolverá todo- y con estas palabras siguió acariciando los cabellos del niño hasta que este se durmió y lo dejo acostado en la silla, miro con tristeza como el niño dormía, sabía que había dicho una gran mentira pero era por su bien, solo deseaba que de verdad esto se arreglar y que _Tlecóatl*_ regresara con vida.

El niño despertó debido a que una persona lo empezó a zarandear, con sus manitas, rasgo un poco sus ojos y lanzando un bostezo, para luego mirar a la persona que lo había estado zarandeando

-abuela maya que pasa, porque me despertaste?- la mujer frente a él lo miro con ojos de desesperación e inmediatamente le agarro la mano para llevarlo a otro lugar en el templo-abuela que pa…-pero el niño callo debido a la mirada severa que le envió la mujer, recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos del templo hasta que llegaron a una habitación pequeña con algunos muebles. La mujer con rapidez quito unas telas y que revelaban un pequeño escondite donde cavia una persona pequeña, con rapidez medio al niño y lo miro a los ojos

-escucha Tlecuauhtli, quiero que te escondas aquí y que no salgas a menos de que yo o abuelo azteca te llamemos- dijo mientras miraba al niño con cierta pena, le dolía dejarlo ahí pero la situación había empeorado y no sabía qué hacer, el niño la miro con confusión, no entendía la situación y quería respuestas.

-abuela que pasa, dime necesito saber- la mujer lo miro con desesperación y con un movimiento saco unos polvos de una de sus bolsitas y se los soplo al más pequeño

-abuela que….-el niño empezó a sentir sueño, y entre bostezos trato de recriminarle a la mujer- abuela maya porque haces e-esto q-que pasa?- el niño no pudo aguantar más y callo rendido ante las toxinas del polvo y se durmió, la mujer con cuidado coloco al niño dentro del lugar y volvió a tapar el hueco con cuidado para que no se viera nada. Se levanto de su lugar y con paso firme fue a la salida de aquella sala, con pena hecho un último vistazo hacia el lugar donde el niño se encontraba escondido y luego le dio la espalda.

-lo siento mucho Tlecuauhtli, pero no voy a permitir que veas esto, las cosas han empeorado y no quiero que te descubran y te lleven, prometo que me esforzare para que esto acabe y luego vendré a buscarte- y con estas palabras la mujer partió hacia la guerra que se desenvolvía fuera del templo, múltiples gritos de dolor se escuchaban alrededor, esto era la guerra y ella por su gente y por su nieto no se iba a dejar vencer.

Despertó alterado debido al sueño que había tenido, pudo ver millones de cuerpos y gente muerta al alrededor en su pesadilla, se limpio con sus manitas las lagrimas que habían salido debido al terrible sueño que había tenido, trato de recordar que había pasado antes de dormirse, pero lo único que pudo recordar fue el rostro de su abuela viéndolo con pena, con un terrible dolor en el pecho se encogió y abrazo sus piernas a su pecho.

-abuela maya porque no me quieres decir que pasa, por favor regresa, quiero verte- y con esa pena empezó a llorar desconsolado, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que se canso de tanto llorar que se durmió, pero no duro mucho, debido que unas horas después, unas voces lo despertaron

-"ummm que está pasando?"-pensó mientras trataba de no hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubierto, logro escuchar lo que decían los que estaban afuera pero no lograba descifrarlo lo que decían debido a que era un dialecto demasiado extraño.

-me pregunto que habrá por acá, hemos estado recorriendo por horas ese lugar y no encontramos nada-dijo una de las personas de afuera, por su voz podía reconocer que era un hombre pero no entendía su idioma.

-maldito general que no nos quiere dejar volver, además no entiendo ni que estamos buscando-el niño se alarmo debido a que las voces se escuchaban mas cercanas y puso una mano en su boca para que su respiración no se escuchara

-bueno-dijo uno de los hombre mientras se inclinaba a recoger algo muy cerca de donde el niño se escondía- creo que ya es todo, mejor nos vamos- y con paso firme los dos hombres salieron de la sala, el niño ya más tranquilo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero se llevo una sorpresa al sentir como lo jalaban hacia afuera de su escondite

-ja! Miren lo que tenemos aquí, un pequeño niñato, ya decía yo que había escuchado una respiración desde hace unos minutos- dijo uno de los hombre mientras alzaba al pequeño de su brazo haciendo que este se lastimara

-suéltame maldito, que si no lo haces mi abuelo te partirá la cara-dijo tratando de luchar contra el hombre que los sostenía pero los otros dos solo lo vieron con burla

-ja! No entiendo lo que dice, pero por lo que veo, cree que puede con nosotros, que gracioso, vamos llevémoselo al jefe Cortes, el se complacerá mucho al verlo- tras decir eso los dos hombre lo jalaron fuera del templo y lo llevaron hacia la salida.

Afuera todo estaba destrozado y quemado, millones de cuerpos y sangre se expandía por todo el suelo, y todos los cuerpos tenían una mirada de agonía, el niño asustado se quedo shockeado mirando los cuerpos de sus hermanos y hermanas del pueblo mientras los españoles lo seguían jalando, todo era igual que en su sueño, la sangre, los cuerpos ,todo, poco a poco los hombres después de un recorrido bastante extenso llegaron hasta un pequeño asentamiento donde varios hombres los vieron entrar, de ahí se fueron a una pequeña carpa donde un señor de larga barba y mirada seria los recibió.

-señor Cortes mire lo que hemos encontrado- dijo el hombre que venía arrastrando al niño lo jalaba hacia adelante para que el más viejo lo pudiera ver, el mayor le quedo viendo con seria y luego frunció el seño.

-de que me sirve este niño, llévenselo de aquí y mátenlo- dijo severamente mientras volvía a poner sus ojos en los documentos que hace rato estaba leyendo

-p-pero señor este niño podría ser importante-dijo el otro hombre tratando de llamar la atención de su superior

-y de que podría tener de importante este niñato que no lo haga diferente a los que ya hemos matamos?-interrogo el superior mirando con aburrimiento y con desprecio a los que estaban al frente suyo

-b-bueno mi señor a este niño lo encontramos en uno de los que parecía el templo principal del imperio que acabamos de enfrentar

-s-si lo que dice mi compañero es verdad, este niño podría haber sido alguien importante-trato de apoyar a su compañero, para poder convencer a su superior, el más viejo miro con detención al niño que tenia al frente, el no había dicho nada en todo el rato y lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

-okei, lo dejaremos vivir por ahora, mientras llévenlo a cualquier tienda y manténganlo atado, mañana en la mañana se lo llévenlo a los barcos y enciérrenlo en un calabozo, ya cuando llegue España que él lo examine, y ahora largo!-después de decir esto los otros dos salieron de su oficina y llevaron al niño a una tienda y lo amarraron para después dejarlo solo.

El niño ya solo, empezó a derramar lagrimas debido a todo lo que ya había visto, toda la gente que había conocido, ahora se encontraba muerta y no encontraba a sus abuelos, aparte unos extraños ahora lo había capturado y lo habían amordazado, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería era ver a sus abuelos sanos y salvo

-por favor Quetzalcóatl, que ellos estén vivos-y con estas últimas palabras el niño callo rendido ante el cansancio.

Al la mañana siguiente el niño fue transportado inmediatamente hacia el barco, donde fue echado y encerrado en un calabozo, como se había dicho, ya en el, solo pudo abrazar sus rodillas para darse un poco de calor y rezar a los dioses para que sus abuelos estuvieran a salvo.

Todas las noches soñaba con lo mismo, la gente muerta, la ultima sonrisa del abuelo azteca y las lagrimas de la abuela maya, la personas de ahí lo alimentaban, pero el rechazaba todo tipo de alimento, por lo cual lo torturaban y le hacían comerla. Todos los días sucedía los mismo, y ya había dejado de contar los días en los que estaba ahí, hasta que uno de esos días las puertas del calabozo se abrieron mostrando a un hombre de tez clara, de cabello castaño y de unos potentes ojos verdes, este se acercó y con cautela se le arrodillo frente a él.

-hola pequeño, mi nombre es España y soy tu nuevo jefe, espero que nos llevemos bien, y dime, quien eres?- el niño lo miro extrañado debido a que él, no entendía el idioma del otro, este al ver que no contestaba se dio cuenta de su error y se paro.

-oh ya veo, si es cierto, tu no entiendes mi idioma, soldado- llamó al que cuidaba la puerta, este asistió y espero sus ordenes-si señor

-hágame el favor de traer a la señorita Malinche- dijo e inmediatamente el soldado acaparo la orden y se fue, unos minutos más tarde una mujer de los mismo rasgos del niño apareció frente a ellos.

-me llamo señor España- dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco en forma de respeto

-a Malinche buenas, quería pedirte un favor, lo que pasa es que el-dijo mientras señalaba al niño- no puede entender mi idioma, será que puedas traducirme- la mujer acaparo las ordenes y se puso frente al niño, al verlo y notar algunos rasgos se quedo anonadada.

-disculpe la pregunta señor pero porque lo tienen aquí y no lo han mandado con los demás?-pregunto tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-a bueno eso, es que uno de mis soldados dijeron que lo encontraron en uno de los templos reales y creyeron que podía ser alguien importante-dijo de forma despreocupada España mientras pensaba lo que iba a decirle al niño.

La mujer anonadada miro al niño, era imposible que uno de la familia real hubiese sobrevivido, según ella, todos habían muerto, miro detenida mente los ojos del niño y miro la furia de su miraba, no podía creerlo, esa mirada ya la había visto antes, y solo dos personas la tenia. Cubrió su boca con horror tratando de no dejar salir un grito, pero su acción fue notada por el español el cual la miro con preocupación.

-Malinche sucede algo-dijo preocupado debido a la forma en que la mujer veía al niño

-no, no pasa nada-dijo la mujer mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar al español, este le creyó y procedió a toser para prepararse para hablar

-bueno muy bien, entonces traduce- la mujer asintió y se puso atenta par escuchar lo que el español iba a decir- primero que nada quisiera presentarme mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedoy - dijo y la muchacha izo su trabajo y tradujo, el niño lo miro anonadado y volteo a verlo- a qué bueno que tengo tu atención, yo soy la representación de España y espero que nos llevemos bien, ahora dime quién eres tú?- la mujer inmediatamente lo tradujo y espero una respuesta del niño, este siguió viéndole con asombro al español y luego frunció el seño y pronuncio algunas palabras llenas de veneno, la mujer se puso tensa por lo que el español la muro extrañado- que dijo?

-b-bueno, el d-dijo-expreso nerviosa la mujer, no quería decirle lo que el niño dijo sabía que no le gustaría al español, pero este la miro con severidad y ella tuvo que hablar-dijo que te odia, que no te va a decir quién es hasta que no le digas donde están sus abuelos- el español la miro extrañado y luego volteo al niño

-dime quiénes son tus abuelos-dijo de forma dura mientras miraba con severidad al niño, la mujer tradujo esto y el niño frunció aun más el seño y hablo, el español vivió a girar hacia la mujer la cual tenía cara de espanto-que dijo?-pero la mujer no respondió-Malinche dime que dijo- tras decir esto el español zarandeó un poco a la mujer para que esta saliera de su shock, esta reacciono y lo miro con tristeza -él es el nieto del imperio azteca y el imperio maya, originalmente no pensé que fuera a sobrevivir, pero él está aquí, por eso se encontraba en el castillo, se me hace que trataban de protegerlo- el español miro anonadado a la mujer y la soltó, estaba sorprendido y shockeado, sabía que él había matado a esos imperios pero no creyó que tuvieran un nieto, ya era suficiente la culpa de haber matado dos grandes imperios por ordenes de sus jefes, pero dejar a un niño huérfano era peor, con un dolor en su pecho se giro a la mujer, a cual lo veía preocupada.

-diles que los mate- dijo con voz firme mientras bajaba la cabeza dejando que su flequillo los cubrirá

-p-pero señor

-diles que los mate y que él está ahora mi cargo y que más vale que se vaya acostumbrando-sabía que era un poco cruel esas palabras pero mas valía decirlo ahora que después, tras decir esto el español se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda dejando a la Malinche con el niño, el pequeño miro con exigencia a la mujer esperando a su palabras, esta se agacho a su altura y con ojos tristes le dijo lo que le había dicho el español. El niño quedo shockeado debido a sus palabras y sus ojos se humedecieron mientras este comenzaba a llorar, la mayor al ver llorar al niño se agacho hacia su altura y lo abrazo.

-ya, ya todo va a estar bien- dijo mientras trataba de consolar a la criatura, esta siguió llorando y dejándose consolar.

-n-no nada está bien, abuela maya porque no regresaste, t-tu lo prometiste, igual tu abuelo azteca, p-porque me abandonaron- tras escuchar esto la mujer se aferro mas al niño

-"no te preocupes yo te cuidare"-prometió montamente, ella también comprendía lo que él estaba pasando, ella también había perdido a algunos amigos familiares también, y ahora no permitiría perderlo a él.

Y así es como la conquista se consolido, Tlecuauhtli había obtenido un nuevo nombre y ahora era Fernando Fernández Carriedo, había tenido que adoptar los idiomas y las costumbres españolas, al igual que su religión, poco a poco logro perdonar a España, pero aun tenia ciertas cicatrices de lo ocurrido, ya había renacido de la cenizas con el fénix solo que ahora era conocido como la Nueva España.

**Ciña ¡Oh patria tus sienes de oliva!  
De la paz el arcángel divino,  
Que en el cielo tu eterno destino  
Por el dedo de Dios escribió.  
Más si osare un extraño enemigo  
Profanar con su planta tu suelo  
Pienso ¡Oh patria querida! Que el cielo  
Un soldado en cada hijo te dio.**

Con cansancio miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una iglesia, estaba rezándole a dios para que todo saliera bien, sabía lo que dejaría esta guerra y no quería que sucediera. Ya hacía varios años que había estado bajo el mando del español, y de cierta manera al principio no se podía quejar, la Malinche le había ayudado mucho a entender el idioma al igual que Antonio, hasta que por fin después de mucho lo logro dominar, había vivido con Antonio por mucho tiempo y tuvo que aprender sus costumbres y su religión, esto le había abierto muchas puertas hacia cosas nuevas y había descubierto un nuevo mundo, poco a poco también volvió a ver a sus hermanos que desde hace tiempo que no veía, aun recordaba sus lagrimas al tener ellos también tener que separarse de sus abuelos y las de él al enterarse de su muerte, de una manera muy dolorosa y de mucho tiempo logro perdonar y hacerse amigo de Antonia, en esa época todo iba bien y era felicidad, pero al igual que todo, la felicidad se acabo.

Poco a poco los que gobernaban en sus tierra eran más injustos, e imponían de una manera que dejaba a su pueblo sin recursos, trato de quejarse pero no tenía ni voto ni palabra en ese lugar, ya desde hace tiempo cuando fue lo suficientemente grande y logro comprender a política, regreso a su tierra pero lo que vio no le agrado, detestaba que su pueblo fuera tratado como esclavos y sintió su infelicidad.

Poco a poco el pueblo ya no aguanto más y se empezaron a hacer planes de su independencia, debía admitir que esto había sido debido a un poco que influencia de su vecino, debido que él le había presumido que era libre, realmente no era que él no lo hubiera pasado por la cabeza él independizarse, desde hace tiempo que quería ser libre pero no sabía cómo, y ahora se encontraba en la capilla, rezándole a dios para que todo saliera bien.

Sintió como un brazo e tocaba el hombro y volteo de inmediato al ver a la persona que le pertenecía, junto a e se encontraba Miguel Gregorio Antonio Ignacio Hidalgo y Costilla Gallaga Mandarte Villaseñor mejor conocido como Miguel Hidalgo.

-estás listo?- pregunto el más viejo, dándole una mirada de consuelo al muchacho, sabía que era difícil para el después de todo se enfrentaba una de las personas que más quería.

-sí señor, no se preocupe- dijo mientras se paraba-lástima que nos hayan descubierto, podríamos habernos preparado mas- dijo mientras le daba una mirada de pena al señor Hidalgo, este solo le ofreció una sonrisa y le palmeo el hombro.

-cuando se tiene un sentimiento de libertad no importa si estás preparado o no, lo principal es luchar- tras decir esto le dio a espalda y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la iglesia, era hora de sonar la campana para que la guerra por su independencia comenzara, a la salida de la iglesia agarro el arma que descansaba junto a la puerta y salió junto al más viejo al frente de la iglesia.

-listo?-pregunto Hidalgo mientras se preparaba para sonar la campana, el otro solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego a soltó de forma lenta y con mirada decidida poso sus ojos sobre el más viejo

-Listo-dijo con voz fuerte y firma. Era tiempo de iniciar la guerra para conseguir lo que más anhelaba, la sangre de los guerreros corría por sus venas y no se rendiría por nada hasta no conseguir su libertad. Poco a poco el sonido de la campana fue resonando y atrajo a la gente, ahí se empezaba todo, la lucha por su libertad comenzaba-Yo se que lo lograre

La sangre que en esos años se había esparcido era mucho, toda la gente que había participado en esta guerra ahora se encontraba muerta y otros, ahora seguían su ejemplo, todos deseaban la liberta ya muchos se había sacrificado, Miguel Hidalgo había muerto al igual que Guerrero y el Pípila. Todos habían muerto por la libertad, la reacción de Antonio se hizo esperar y este inmediatamente tomo el primer barco hacia Nueva España. Los recuerdos de aquella charla todavía se escuchaban.

Flash back

En medio de la guerra, un joven muchacho había sido capturado por los españoles, este se encontraba atado de manos y pies en un calabozo, múltiples heridas tenia por todo el cuerpo a causa de la guerra, de pronto las puertas de la cárcel se abrieron revelando a un hombre de bellos ojos verdes que ahora eran opacados por el enojo

-dime- pronunció el mayor acercándose al muchacho, este solo levanto la vista pero no dijo nada-DIME!-dijo mientras le daba una patada en el estomago al otro, este empezó a toser y a sacar sangre se su boca, el otro se agacho y con su mano le agarro de mentón obligándolo a verlo a los ojos y con voz ronca dijo-dime porque haces esto, no te cuide bien, no te di todo lo que yo tenía, no te crie y te di todo mi amor?

El otro solo bajo su cabeza y dejo que su flequillo le cubriera la mirada-dame mi libertad-susurro de forma casi imperceptible pero el español lo logro escuchar, por unos momentos todo fue silencio, hasta que una la risa sínica de español lo destruyo.

-ja, tu libertad, para que, si conmigo estas bien, yo te he dado todo y no dejare que te vayas, libertad es solo una palabra que no sirve de nada, conmigo estas bien, porque no lo comprendes-dijo mientras sostenía su rostro con las dos manos y le daba una mirada triste

-b-bien BIEN, CONTIGO NO ESTOY BIEN-exploto por fin Fernando, con una mirada de odio observo al español el cual lo vio asombrado- has matado a mi gente, la haz esclavizado y si por si no fuera más me vienes a decir esto, déjame decirte que tu eres la causa de todo mis sufrimientos, TU y nadie más que tu, tu mataste a abuelo azteca, tu mataste a abuela maya, tú me obligaste a aprender tus costumbres y quemaste o destruiste todo lo que era mío, estar bien, dime Antonio, desde cuando estar bien es que te quiten todo lo que quieres y amas- tras escuchar estas palabras el español se llevando, su flequillo le cubría sus ojos, el mexicano se asusto un poco y desvió la mirada, pero la risa del español izo que volviera su atención a el

-jajajajajajaja, tu infeliz, ya verás te mostrare lo que es ser infeliz-dijo mientras le daba una mirada severa a Fernando, lo que lo hizo temblar-te enseñare a amar a España, ya lo veras, y luego no querrás volver a irte

A la mañana siguiente Fernando escapo por un pasadizo secreto que desde antes conocía, de paso se levo algunas armas, todo había sido un plan para conseguirlas, miro con tristeza a Antonio que se encontraba dormido y deposito un beso en su frente, algunas lagrimas se le escaparon del rostro, sabía que no debía haber dicho lo que dijo ayer pero estaba muy enojado, independizarse de España era terrible, toda la noche que el español lo había torturado nunca había dejado de derramar lagrimas y por fin cuando términos solo puedo pronunciar un "no te vayas" antes de abrazarlo y dormirse junto a él, con esto y las armas se escapo dejando solo al español, nunca lo olvidaría pero ahora era tiempo de avanzar.

Fin flash back

Y ahora se encontraba firmando el plan de Iguala, por fin reconocían su independencia miro al frente y pudo ver al español con la cabeza gacha, a terminar de firmar, Iturbide le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-bien chico, eres independiente, apúrate que nos tenemos que ir- y con esto se retiro de la sala, tras esto el mexicano miro a España y se acerco a él y le extendió su mano

-bueno España, espero que seamos amigos- el español miro anonadado la mano de mexicano pero rápidamente le dio la espalda

-esto aun no se termina- dijo con palabras agrias y tras esto se fue. El mexicano miro con tristeza por donde se había ido el español y con lágrimas en los ojos miro el papel donde había firmado su independencia, con su manga se seco las lágrimas de su cara y alzo la vista con orgullo

-"puede que España me haya amenazado, pero esas amenazas no me quitan lo independiente"-y con esto se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes agarrar una bandera tricolor donde se ceñía los colores verde, blanco y rojo, y con esto y su cabeza en alto salió y fue recibido por su gente que ahora se encontraba feliz por su independencia, ahora ya no era nueva España él ya no estaba al yugo de los españoles y ahora podía ser reconocido con otro nombre, "Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos".

**¡Guerra, guerra sin tregua al que intente  
De la patria manchar los blasones!  
¡Guerra, guerra! Los patrios pendones,  
En las olas de sangre empapad.  
¡Guerra, guerra! En el monte, en el valle  
Los cañones horrísonos truenen,  
Y los ecos sonoros resuenen  
Con las voces de ¡Unión! ¡Libertad!**

En una casa de estilo barroco, un muchacho de mediana estatura caminaba con paso firma por los pasillos iluminados, este se dirigía a la oficia principal de la casa donde se hallaba una de las personas más importantes de su país, el presidente. Al llegar a la sala, aporreo la puerta, lo cual asusto al señor que se encontraba adentro.

-Porfirio!-exclamó Fernando, casi como un grito, se acerco rápidamente a Porfirio y se puso delante de él, estampado sus manos en el escritorio de madera

-por dios México entra con más cuidado, y dime ahora que quieres?-cuestiono el mayor, dándole una mirada severa al muchacho debido a su drástica entrada.

-No me vengas con esas choladas, dime cuando vas a dejar que me pueblo mejorar, los pobres campesinos se están muriendo cada día mas, y lo ch*ngados ricos cada vez se hacen mucho más ricos de lo que ya son, dime, cuando vas a cambiar esta política y vas a ser algo que realmente valga la pena y ayude al país- dijo mientras su miraba expresaba odio hacia aquella persona que tenía enfrente, y llevaba años que tenía el poder y todavía no veía mejoras en su política, al contrario, todo iba empeorando y sabia que su pueblo ya casi no podía aguantar. El mayor lo observo por unos minutos y luego se reclino en su silla y se quito sus lentes para masajearse un poco los ojos. Luego con la misma severidad de antes, volvió su mirada al Fernando.

-dios Fernando como si no lo supieras, sabes que en este mundo, los que no se esfuerzan, aquellos perdedores buenos para nada siempre van a morir, no es como si su vida valiera mucho, si quieren mejorar que lo hagan por ellos mismo, además esto no me incumbe ni mucho menos a ti.

-sí pero….

-nada de peros, muy bien sabes que tu solo eres la representación del país y nada más, no te debes meterte en la política, lo que haga o no haga, no es de tu incumbencia, y ya deja de estarte quejando, si esa gente quiere algo, que ella lo resuelva, ahora deja de interrumpirme que estoy leyendo unos asunto muy importantes-y tras estas palabras le volvió su vista a los documentos ignorando olímpicamente a Fernando. Este indignado salió corriendo de su oficina, ese viejo que se creía, como que no le iba importar esto, si esa era su gente, su gente estaba muriendo, podía sentir su infelicidad, y todo era por su mal gobierno, como quería que avanzaran si en mimo se los impedía. Con paso firme se dirigió a la salida de la casa, iba a visitar a un viejo amigo, sabía que él lo ayudaría, si Porfirio quería que asieran algo, eso haría, solo esperaba que el señor Madero se encontrase en casa

La sangre que se encontraba alrededor cubría todo el piso, ya eran 2 ocasiones en las que veía millones de cuerpos a su alrededor y aun no se acostumbraba, estaba de rodillas tratando de pararse, muchos de los soldados que traro de luchar eran ahora cuerpo que se encontraban a lado de él. Con pesar trato de levantarse, esa escena le traía demasiados recuerdo, los cuerpos, la sangre, todo, un sentimiento de angustia y nostalgia se apodero de él, pero no se podía dejar vencer, su pueblo lo necesitaba, el debía estar ahí para ellos, con cierto pesar logro recordar las palabras que sus abuelos les habían pronunciado uno de aquellos días en los que se iba a la guerra

-"mi familia y mi pueblo es como mi ser, si ellos mueren, yo también"- con estas palabras que escondían cierto sentido literal, recordaba cómo sus abuelos siempre marchaban a la guerra, siempre que le se encontraba deprimido por su ida, recordaba aquellas palabras, incluso cuando se independizo de España, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y hoy lo volvían a hacer, con la poca fuerza que quedaba se levanto, tratándose de apoyar en su escopeta, podía escuchar los gritos de guerra de su gente, todos querían que se acabara la injusticia de le reelección, con paso firme se fue acercándose para unirse a su pueblo, después de todo sin ellos, no era nada, y quería que todos sus pesares desaparecieran, ahora se daba cuenta de porque sus abuelo se sacrificaban y dejaban que los apuñalaran, para luego levantarse, podía recordar, como con orgullo su abuelo le mostraba sus cicatrices de cada batalla, ahora la sabia porque él se sentía tan orgulloso, pues cada cicatriz representaba cada batalla que gano por su gente, ahora le tocaba a él tener una nueva cicatriz porque en esta guerra no se dejaría vencer.

Tras una lucha que duro varios años, con millones de bajas, logro lo que tanto había querido, ahora a reelección había sido abolida, Porfirio había escapado y su gobierno había desaparecido. Los obreros y los campesinos ahora tenían derecho y ya se había establecido una constitución, su pueblo poco a poco se había recuperado de todas las perdidas y ahora se iba recuperando poco a poco, toda a lucha había valido la pena y se sentía orgulloso, por fin había logrado hacer otra cosa buena por su pueblo, observo con orgullo una cicatriz que se ejercía desde su hombro derecho hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de su pectoral, esta era una de las más grandes que tenia, la más grande que se izo fue la de su espalda, una gran V invertida que le había hecho Antonio en su independencia, esta le cubría toda a espalda y sus puntas casi le legaban hasta la cintura, pero bueno, eso era otra historia, ahora solo quería celebrar por su triunfo y tomarse un descanso, no sabía cuántas guerras mas venían pero estaría preparado para ellas, ya tenía muchas cicatrices unas cuantas mas no cambiarían las cosas, sobre todo si se las hacía por defender lo que más quería.

**Antes, patria, que inermes tu hijos  
Bajo el yugo su cuello dobleguen  
Tus campiñas con sangre se rieguen  
Sobre la sangre se estampe su pie.  
Y tus templos, palacios y torres  
Se derrumben con hórrido estruendo,  
Y sus ruinas existan diciendo:  
De mil héroes la patria aquí fué.**

Despertó debido a un zarandeo de una de sus mucamas, esta lo miraba con preocupación y cierta pena por haberlo despertado

-señor Fernando, aparece que ya es hora, todos afuera lo están esperando-dijo mientras se paraba y salía por la puerta, cuando se quedo solo observo su reloj, eran las 11:55, faltaban 5 minutos para el grito, era raro el sueño que había tenido, soñó con todos los acontecimientos importantes que había tenido en su vida, desde su conquista hasta su revolución, y valla que se sentía cansado, era como si de verdad hubiera regresado al pasado.

Se paro con cautela y se observo en el espejo, llevaba una traje de charro color negro hermoso, de la mejor tela, su sombrero al igual negro descansaba sobre la cama matrimonial ubicada detrás de él, miro a su alrededor detenidamente y observo la habitación por completo, aun no podía creer que cumpliera 200 años, ya se sentía viejo, valla que había pasado por mucho para llegar ahí, tantas lagrimas y penas, la sangre de sus ciudadanos derramada para llegar hasta este punto era mucha, sabía que él no era el mejor país de mundo, ni que su gobierno era una maravilla, hasta podía apostar que Hidalgo se estaba retorciendo en sui tumba, pero para llegar hasta aquí, eso era algo, no se había derramado tanta sangre por nada, y a pesar de que ya había pasado años, aun tenia viva el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio la guerra, cuando murieron sus abuelos, esperaba que de algún modo ellos se sintieran orgullosos de que el haya llegado hasta acá. Levanto la mirada y observo de nuevo su reloj, eran las 11:58, esto hizo alarmase y salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la fiesta, tan solo hubiera deseado que sus abuelos estuvieran aquí para celebrar con él, ya había pasado por mucho y el orgullo que el daba cumplir 200 años nadie se lo quitaba.

Azotó las puertas que lo separaban de la fiesta y la serró de una patada, todos se quedaron callados observándolo, ahí se encontraba todos, desde los bálticos hasta los latinos, todas las personas que había conocido durante estos años y que lo habían apoyado, todo era silencio total en el lugar nadie hablaba.

-y bueno, y que no me van a felicitar- dijo mientras le ofrecía una de sus sonrisas más brillantes, un de los invitados, Alfred se paro y con una jarra llena de cerveza aclaro su voz y dijo

-QUE VIVA MEXICO-grito e inmediatamente todos lo siguieron- VIVA!-el se acerco a todos e inmediatamente fue recibido por millones de abrazos y felicitaciones, reboso de felicidad, al sentir como todos lo apoyaban y quería sintió regocijo, tal vez sus abuelos no estuvieran acá, pero estaba con la gente que quería, miro por un momento a las estrellas y volvió a sentir el orgullo de ser quien era, un viento soplo como si de una señal se tratase, sabía que esa era la forma de que ellos lo felicitasen y se sintió aun más feliz, todo había valido la pena, y lo volvía a reafirmar, la lucha, la guerra, todo, y ahora ya podía celebrar todo lo que había logrado, sabía que no iba a durar y ya mañana seria otro día, pero hoy lo iba aprovechar porque era su cumpleaños, eran sus 200 años y eso solo se daba una vez, con orgullo agarro una jarra de cerveza y alzo.

-QUE VIVA MEXICO C*BRONES- algunos países le siguieron y otros lo miraban con pena por el insulto, en el cielo empezaron a aparecer voladores de los colores tradicionales, verde, blanco y rojo. En otra parte muy lejana dos imperios sonreían con gracia acompañados de otros más.

-vez, te dije que llegaría lejos- dijo el imperio azteca mientras abrazaba al imperio maya

-si, a de ser por mis enseñanza- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa picaresca al otro, este solo le hizo un puchero y luego de unos segundos le dio una sonrisa, ambos estaban orgullosos de su nieto y de todo lo que había hecho, sabían que llegaría muy alto, y ellos siempre lo cuidarían desde donde se encontraban, y nunca, jamás, lo dejarían solo.

**¡Patria! ¡Patria! Tus hijos te juran  
Exhalar en tus aras su aliento,  
Si el clarín con su bélico acento  
Los convoca a lidiar con valor.  
¡Para ti las guirnaldas de oliva!  
¡Un recuerdo para ellos de gloria!  
¡Un laurel para tí de victoria!  
¡Un sepulcro para ellos de honor!**

**

* * *

***Tlecuauhtli: significa águila de fuego y es el nombre antiguo de mexico

*Tlecóatl: significa Serpiente de fuego y es el nombre que le di al imperio azteca.

(N/A): bueno espero que el fic les hay gustado, de nuevo me disculpo por si algun acontecimiento no va bien, ademas de mi horribles faltas de ortografia, va dedicado para akira y sandra, lo prometido es deuda chicas XD, bye.


End file.
